Fair Trade
by musefatale
Summary: Snape/Greyback. Severus Snape needs a very powerful, and very rare, ingredient for a potion: werewolf blood. Remus Lupin is out of the country on mission for the Order, the only other werewolf he knows is Fenrir Greyback. But what will Greyback ask for in


**Title:** Fair Trade**  
Pairing: **Snape/Greyback**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Warnings: **Slash, sub!Snape, almost character death, oral sex, and the fact that I am a psychoanalytical psychologist… (yay Freud!). **  
Summary: **Severus Snape needs a very powerful, and very rare, ingredient for a potion: werewolf blood. Remus Lupin is out of the country on mission for the Order, the only other werewolf he knows is Fenrir Greyback. But what will Greyback ask for in return?**  
**

Fair Trade

Snape stared down at the stack of notes in front of him, his head in his hands, his fingers clenching at his thick black hair in annoyance. When he was not teaching ungrateful students or risking his life for the Order, he was inventing. It was one of the things he loved most about potions – the ability to customize and better and flat-out make new. There was quite possibly no other branch of magical academia that allowed that. While most times he enjoyed what he did, tonight he was at a dead-end. A potion he was working on called for werewolf blood. He had tried everything to get around that and failed over and over again. It wouldn't have been so much of a problem had Lupin not been out of the country for the Order doing… whatever, he didn't pay a lot of attention. Which, is why he hadn't the faintest idea where Lupin was to go to him. So, he was left with only one option at this point… Greyback.

This was what left Snape staring down at his desk like this, tempted just to throw the whole thing out the window and give up, or wait until Lupin was back in the country. Of course, he didn't know when that would be – or if it would be at all. Giving up had never been an option for Snape, it was like failure and he refused to let himself fail at anything he did. He was left at only one conclusion – that he had to go to Greyback and ask him for what he needed. The only problem that made was the fact that Greyback was going to no doubt want something in return. He was a constant surprise to Snape, and could possibly ask anything from one of Snape's students to a bottle of whiskey. Snape's head hit the desk with a 'thunk' as extended his hands in front of him and let it fall to the desk.

Annoyance just didn't quite explain what Snape was feeling at that moment. It was somewhere between aggravation and panic. He sighed and gathered himself pushing his hair out of his face with a sigh. Standing, he plucked his wand from his desk and started towards the door of his office, locking up everything as he left.

The walk to Hogsmeade to Apparate felt as though it was getting shorter the more times he made it. It was a weekly thing now, if not more. The Dark Lord was calling him more and more these days, and obligations for the Order were beginning to call him away as well. He kept his mind off the risk he was putting his life in by throwing himself in his work for the school – hoping that he would live long enough to see it all pay off. Though, if it didn't, he was certain he wouldn't be missed at all. There would probably be a party in rejoice of his demise. He looked over his shoulder at the castle looming over the countryside and shook his head slowly. He prayed beyond hope that it wouldn't fall, it was the only thing he cared about these days.

Greyback didn't live in a house so much as he resided with a number of other werewolves in a clearing with a small cabin in the middle. His few followers stayed in their wolf forms almost continuously. Fortunately for Snape, he had been there and through there enough times that he didn't run a risk of being attacked – so long as Greyback was actually there.

He spotted the man, sitting on the front steps of the cabin smoking a cigar, as though he had been expecting Snape to come. With his hands in his pockets, Snape approached the cabin, his head down. Greyback stood and opened the door, warm orange light flooding out from inside where a fire roared in the fireplace and the smell of meat cooking wafted out to greet him. He could hear the crackle sputter of fat dripping into the fire as he walked past Greyback into the cabin, brushing his shoulder across the man's chest.

"What can I do for you, Snape?" Greyback asked, closing the door behind them.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Well, that's no way to treat a friend, come straight in and ask for something. You don't even ask me how I'm doing first. No 'Hi there, Fenrir, how's the pack?' or anything like that." He said in a low voice, just a trace of an accent.

Snape swallowed and sat down at the small table in the cabin. "Hi there, Fenrir, how's the pack?" He asked, trying to steady his voice.

"Good. Quite good. Getting along well. Now, tell me about this favor."

"I'm devising a potion for our Lord, I can't tell you any more than that. But one of the ingredients happens to be werewolf blood. I figured you'd wouldn't mind my asking you for it."

"Anything to help the Dark Lord." He replied, inhaling deeply on the cigar and exhaling in the direction of Snape's face.

"But?"

"Oh yes… but I want something in return from you."

Snape sighed. "What is it?"

He glanced up at Fenrir, careful not to make eye contact, but watched him carefully. He was looking down at the burning end of his cigar watching the smoke curl out of the end. He sighed in thought a licked his lips before bringing the cigar back up to his lips and began to inhale before a sinister smile crossed his lips and he sat the cigar back down in the ashtray in the middle of the table.

"I know what you can do for me, Severus."

Snape inhaled and sighed deeply, nodding. "What?"

Greyback ran his tongue over the inside of his bottom lip and ran his hand over the scruff covering his face. "I want you to – on your hands and knees – to come over here, and…" He trailed off, either her thought or in suspense. "…suck my cock."

Snape paled slightly, a cold fuzzy numbness washing over his body. He tried to make himself swallow, but couldn't. Beyond any will of his own, he felt himself sliding off of the chair onto his knees, his hands hitting the dirty stone floor. Slowly he crawled across the expanse of floor to Greyback, who leaned back and stretched one arm over the back of the chair. Upon reaching the other man, Snape reached up to undo his trousers. Greyback shook his head.

"Teeth Snape, use your teeth."

Again he sighed, hesitantly leaning over the werewolf's lap and taking the tiny metal tab in his mouth, pushing it out of the hole with his tongue before using his nose to push the fold of cloth aside and drag the zipper down with his teeth. The only sound he head was the whir in his own head masking out everything else, but he could feel the vibration of the zipper teeth tat, tat, tatting apart as he slid the zipper down. Above him, he could barely make out the low rumble of a chuckle from Greyback's chest. He swallowed again, nervously, nudging aside the fabric again. As he pulled the fly of his trousers back with his teeth, he nudged Greyback's cock out of his trousers with his nose, his hands still planted firmly on the floor.

Without looking up at the werewolf, Snape took his cock in his mouth and began to slowly suck, his mouth working the prick expertly. Slowly it grew hard in his mouth and out of the corner of his eye Snape saw Greyback lift his cigar back up to his mouth. This may take a while. He ran his tongue over the vein running up his prick, sucking at the little piece of skin under the head crown before trailing his tongue back down. Again, he took in Greyback's length, sucking until he could feel him at the back of his throat. As he began to pull off again, a hand clamped down on the back of his head and forced his back down. Snape choked on the cock in his throat, sputtering saliva, trying to breathe. He was only shoved down further, until the head of Greyback's cock slid past the barrier of his throat – preventing Snape from breathing, swallowing… everything. Snape raised his hands to the werewolf's thighs, his nails digging in as he tried in vein not to flail against the hand at the back of his head. _Oh God…_ he thought _Oh God, I'm going to fucking choke to death on another man's dick… it's fucking karma, fucking karma… I deserve to go like this..._ As Snape resolved to simply stop breathing and let himself go this way, the hand on the back of his head disappeared. Quickly as he could, he pulled off the cock, coughing and sputtering spit. He wiped a hand across his mouth and looked up at Greyback who was laughing hysterically, the cigar between his fingers about to fall out on the floor.

"That wasn't fucking funny, Greyback!" Snape spat.

"Less talking, more sucking." Greyback managed through chuckles.

Begrudgingly, Snape slid his mouth back over the prick in front of him, returning to what he was doing before his almost-death. After a while he had sort of zoned out as his movements became rhythmic and he was able to almost ignore the fact that he was doing anything at all. No, he wasn't enjoying this – not even a little bit. A large, gruff, hairy werewolf wasn't really his idea of something attractive. He preferred the lean, smooth bodies of some of the more feminine men in the Death Eaters…

Then, from above him, came a gruff sort of groan. He looked up at Greyback, who had his head tilted back and his eyes closed; the cigar now reduced to a pile of ash. One hand gripped the table next to him and the other lay across his round-ish stomach. Snape adjusted himself on his knees again and began to work a bit more enthusiastically, the groans above him getting louder and closer together as his actions sped. Hesitantly, he reached his hand up and gripped the thick prick – sliding it along the shaft with his own saliva as lubrication. Within mere moments, Greyback's hand reached down and grabbed Snape by the hair near his head and two pumps of his fist later, Greyback had cum on Snape's face.

Snape reached for his wand and pointed it at himself, cleaning up the cum before it could drip onto his robes and, just like that, it was over. Greyback silently put himself away and fastened up his trousers. He looked down at Snape on the floor in front of him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another cigar – lighting it and inhaling deeply. He chewed on the side of his mouth for a moment, contemplating Snape, before turning and walking towards the door. Snape didn't say a word, he merely gathered himself together and stood, placing his wand back into his robes and dusting the dirt off himself. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair, making sure he had gotten everything out. He was thankful that he hadn't been made to swallow – that would have been the last nail in this coffin. Rolling his eyes, he turned towards the door and took a couple of steps towards it, unsure and a little confused at where Greyback had gone.

He leaned against the table and listened to the meat sputter and spit into the fire, having forgotten about it momentarily. He tilted his head to the side and glanced out one of the windows, out at the pack. They had all be infected by Greyback himself, every last one of them. What Snape found to be most odd was that there was a fairly even split between men and women. Odd, because women were drastically less likely to survive the first transformation. He didn't have time to mull over it, however, as the door swung back open and Greyback tossed a corked vial at him.

"There you go." He said, holding the door open – a sign for Snape to leave.

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_." Greyback snickered.

"You're a bastard, Fenrir."

"Eh… I think it's a pretty fair trade myself."


End file.
